


mom called, do you have a love life yet?

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [62]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Naruto is a Ray of Sunshine, Sasuke POV, Uchiha Obsession, but it's not really relevant to the plot, everyone here is well over the age of 21, in a sense lmao, rip sasuke having to witness this, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Sasuke witnesses the birth of something terrible or incredible; really, only time will tell.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	mom called, do you have a love life yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 62: Spy AU / Naruto + Itachi

The thing about working in the same department as his brother is that he doesn’t exactly get a  _ break _ from family. Which is fine, most of the time — especially since their missions don’t always coincide so it’s not like they’re eating out of each other’s pockets.

Spending time with his brother in various settings isn’t the issue. It’s his mother.

_ Their _ mother, who wants to see grandchildren.  _ Their mother, _ who uses Sasuke to get information on Itachi’s love life. 

Which is.  _ Gross. _

Sasuke is an adult and yet he recoils like a child at the thought of his brother in a romantic setting or, gods forbid, having  _ feelings _ for someone. For as long as he’s known Itachi, which is his entire life, he’s never once seen Itachi show interest in someone. His older brother has never dated anyone, not once. It’s shocking to most, because Itachi is gorgeous to an unfair degree, and outwardly kind and respectful.

Itachi memorizes things about people. How to treat them, how to speak with them, what kind of behaviors they’re comfortable with. His eyes see all and his brain moves faster than a computer, crafting fail-proof plans on how to interact with every person he comes across to get on their best side. There are, of course, people he can’t sway or win against. But those are always people who find themselves jealous of Itachi’s looks, charms or skills. 

The world for Itachi is divided right down the middle. Adoration and jealousy.

...And Naruto.

* * *

Though Naruto has burrowed his way into Sasuke’s side like a parasite, his best friend has yet to actually meet his older brother in the two years they’ve all worked together.

Itachi is used for missions that are steeped in deception, politics and shadows. He works with power, wearing faces and identities like one breathes air. The ease in which he fits himself into whatever scenario that presents itself is unprecedented. Itachi is the best Agent to ever come out of their country in a hundred years.

Naruto, on the other hand, is used for when they need search and rescue, brute force, or unintentional honeypots. His cavalier, open and friendly personality attracts himself to people whether they realize it or not. Something about him feels trustworthy, and his habit of worming his way into your heart makes him perfect for missions in which an unassuming spy is needed.

Their missions never seem to line up and even when both of them are homebound, one is never free, or is injured, or is taking a vacation. It hadn’t dawned on Sasuke that two of his favorite people — not that he’d  _ ever _ admit to having favorites — had never met until Naruto made a passing comment.

“That’s your brother, right?” The blonde had said, pointing to a picture on Sasuke’s phone.

“What? Of course it is—” Sasuke, indignant at first, because surely Naruto’s memory wasn’t  _ that _ bad, had come to the swift realization that there was, in fact, no reason for Naruto to know.

So now he’s doing something about. Just a little thing, which feels more important than it should. It’s just that it’s his  _ best friend, _ the one person who’s somehow able to peel back his layers and understand him and  _ still want to hang around…. _ and his brother.

His brother who basically raised him, honestly, and who Sasuke has never been able to  _ not _ rely on. He loves his brother more than the infinite number of stars in the ever-expanding universe. 

Having the two of them get along is  _ important. _ To Sasuke, that is. Besides, if they get along perfectly then maybe Sasuke can work up the courage to introduce Sakura, since the pink-haired Doctor has strong-armed her way onto his unofficial  _ favorite people _ list.

One thing at a time.

The restaurant is middling, not a hole in the wall and not an upscale eatery. There’s a few families eating within, a few people on dates. The menu is mixed-bag American, so you can get anything from a burger to ribs to a salad with too many croutons. It’s about seven, so the sun has already set and the tables are pretty full.

Sasuke wouldn’t have minded a more private establishment, but Naruto isn’t that type of guy and Itachi has no preference despite looking like he’d dine at rooftop bars serving caviar. So the middle ground was the way to go.

He glances at his phone for what feels like the hundredth time. It’s  _ literally _ seven, so Naruto isn’t  _ late, _ but Sasuke is still feeling impatient. He and Itachi came early, mostly due to Sasuke’s need to get this over with. His brother is more amused by this than anything, leisurely standing by the door and barely taking note of all the people who pass and stare, captivated by his looks. 

“Heyyy!” A cheery voice calls.

_ Oh, thank god. _

Naruto is jogging their way, his golden hair more windswept than usual. He’s grinning wide, bright and bold and flashing canines that always look a little  _ too _ sharp for Sasuke to compute with human teeth.

It’s easy to see why he’s used for more down-to-earth “semi” honeypots. Naruto is beautiful, but not in the way Itachi and Sasuke are. He’s like the sun, always grinning and sparkling so vibrantly that it’s hard to look right at him. Tan skin, azure eyes and easy candor. It’s probably why that Hinata girl in IT is in love with him, not that Naruto has ever noticed.

He’s a bit of an idiot like that. Sasuke has no idea how he made it this far as a spy.

“You must be Itachi!” Naruto greets, a whirlwind of energy, lit in hues of orange under the street lights. He grasps Itachi’s offered hand and shakes it exuberantly, little crinkles in the corners of his crystalline eyes.

Itachi, who has risen from his slouch, looms backlit by the restaurant’s glow, pale features serene and studying with a frightful intensity. He blinks long lashes. Holds Naruto’s hand for just a second too long.

“It’s nice to meet you, Naruto. I’ve heard a bit about you from Sasuke. It’s nice to finally see you in person.”

_ No, no way. _ Is all Sasuke can think, horror dawning like the rising sun. He’s drowning. He’s choking. There is a  _ look  _ in his brother’s eyes. One that Sasuke recognizes from bearing witness to it a select number of times. It’s a look of intrigue, yes, but it doesn’t sit right on his face. It never really has — because Itachi doesn’t  _ do _ interest. Until he does, and then….

“Itachi,  _ no.” _

His brother looks at him, deceptively innocent, obsidian gaze warm with humor and an emotion Sasuke is reluctant to name. There’s too much interest  _ visible  _ there — which is to say, the barest hint — and that is enough to terrify Sasuke, because Itachi shows interest in few things, and it’s absolutely more  _ obsession  _ than it could ever be mere  _ interest _ .

His best friend’s confusion be damned — in that instant, Sasuke waves his white flag. There’s not a chance in hell he’s getting between Itachi’s razor-like intensity and the object of his fascination.

_ Sorry, Naruto, you’re on your own. _


End file.
